Laurie Tromette (Earth-616)
, Sister Tromette | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (Xavier Institute student body); formerly | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Westchester County, New York); Wakanda; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = with no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils; sometimes Blue irisesCategory:Blue Eyes and black pupilsCategory:Black Eyes; formerly blue (retconned, formerly brownCategory:Brown Eyes) Category:Blue EyesCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Red | Hair2 = sometimes purple; formerly brown Category:Brown HairCategory:Purple Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars; pointed ears; no visible irises or pupils; ledges on the head, shoulders, and chest; Sometimes grows wings, spikes, fins, or horns. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, formerly prisoner, terrorist | Education = High School graduate. Some college. | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men #526 | Quotation = Push me. I'm ready. | Speaker = Laurie Tromette | QuoteSource = Generation Hope Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Early Years Laurie Tromette was always told she was incredibly bright and excelled in academics. Her mother wanted her to become a doctor, but she was too scared of hospitals. She once got in trouble, while in high school: Her friend Melanie got her to hang out with some "cool kids" who were racing cars. Trying to fit in, Laurie raced as well but lost control, and Melanie was wounded, barely surviving. Laurie lost both her friendship with her, and the trust of her parents. The First Light After graduation, Laurie moved to Vancouver, Canada, to attend college. At nineteen years old, without warning, her X-Gene activated, and her body started undergoing a painful change. Her hair started falling out, her bones hurt, and her skin became hard, blue, and cold. She hid herself away, and spent days in a confused panic. for the first time after Hope's stabilizing touch]] She was located by the X-Men using Cerebra. The X-Men sent Iceman and Angel to watch over her from afar. Finally, the pain became too great, and Laurie decided to kill herself by jumping off a tall building. The X-Men arrived on the scene, along with Hope Summers, who was returning from her trip to Alaska to discover her roots. Laurie threw herself off the roof, and Hope jumped after her, grabbing her in midair. Once in physical contact with Hope, Laurie's mutation completed itself. She manifested blue skin, facial markings, and the power of flight. Also, the clothes she wore mysteriously disappeared. She felt instantly better, like a brand new person. She committed herself to following Hope Summers wherever she went, turning her back on her normal life. The Five Lights Laurie joined Hope and the X-Men as they continued to rescue the other Lights. The team traveled to Mexico to stabilize Gabriel, supporting Hope to convince his parents to let her help, then to Nigeria to save Idie, }} then across Europe and finally to Florida while tracking Teon. Later the group traveled to Tokyo, Japan to stop Kenji's rampage. Although very reluctant, Laurie aided Hope as she ignored Cyclops' orders, and saved Kenji. ]] Once the Lights arrived on Utopia, X-Club's Doctor Nemesis began testing the Lights' powers, and discovered Laurie was not only capable of flight, but also of transonic speed, and that her body would "alter to give her, frankly freakish maneuverability". Laurie agreed to stay on Utopia and continued to follow Hope, troubled by her rebellious attitude, while being committed to her own training and learning. She was also seemingly affected by Emma Frost's statement that Hope would be the end of them. Meanwhile, the C.S.I.S (Canadian Security Intelligence Service) sent inquiries to Steve Rogers, who stated they were presumably intending to recruit Laurie among the "depleted ranks" of Alpha Flight, and recommended to Scott Summers to maintain good relations with the Canadian Government in regards to her. Quarantine Although a newly activated mutant, Laurie was affected as well as other mutants by the HX-N1; Sublime Corporation somehow managed to acquire data on her and adapt it to the "X-Flu". It's unknown if she was among the near-all mutants of Utopia to join the fight against Sublime Corporation.She wasn't seen in Along with Idie, she convinced Hope to quit her hobbies (taking care of her guns) and instead go shopping, only for the three girls to get attacked by Crimson Commando's troops and Hope captured. Laurie was the one to speed to Utopia, for her to warn the X-Men. Fear Itself When the Juggernaut/Kuurth came to San Francisco, Laurie was among those whose powers were borrowed to help Hope remove Kuurth's helmet. The Sixth Light With a desire to master her powers and learn her limits, Laurie continued training and testing with Doctor Nemesis and Storm, those tests showing her shape-shifting ability. Laurie accompanied the team on their first mission to Berlin to find a new mutant, and fully developed her shape-shifting. She was the key to the victory, managing to understand the new mutant's logic, but was unable to make the unborn accept its birth. At the time Teon's parents were suing the X-Men over their son's guardianship, Hope decided that her Lights needed code-names, and Laurie's choice was seemingly already Transonic. After the trial, Kenji and Laurie discussed their strange ties with Hope and planned to find out what's going on, both suspecting Hope to have some twisted influence on them. When Zeeshan the Seventh Light activated, the Lights were dispatched. Laurie decided to speed up on her own, only to find him dead; Zeeshan had committed suicide due to the nature of his powers, sending telepathic pain to the team seemingly as part of a link bonding the Lights together. react to Idie's actions]] Schism While Sentinels were unleashed over the world, Laurie decided to go the opening of the Museum of Mutant History with Idie, as she thought she had to learn more about the mutant culture. The Hellfire Club attacked the opening and Idie and Laurie sought to defend the attenders. After Idie killed the attackers, Laurie and Hope argued about what role she could have had in preventing it. At the end of that argument, Laurie shouted loud the feeling she had about Hope's influence on the Lights, and was shocked to hear Idie react as a heartless murderer. in the shadow of the giant Sentinel]] Once back to Utopia, Laurie took care of Oya. She quickly realized that the island was protected only by the students and Cyclops. It was up to them to stop the giant Sentinel heading to the Island and they had to organize an evacuation despite the lack of Blackbirds. Hope stated that they had to stay and fight and Laurie was forced by her influence, but resisted, launching a brawl amongst the Lights which was stopped only by Idie's speech. Laurie then reluctantly agreed to stand the line, while having already decided that Idie had to be taken off Utopia for her own sake. She also had a brief talk with Zero about taking down Hope once and for all. They were joined in the coming fight by the young X-Men Prodigy, Anole, Dust, and Rockslide. After the first argument between Wolverine and Cyclops, Laurie remained on the front line with her teammates, but fled with the rest when Wolverine threatened to blow off Utopia. While the two mutant leaders battled, the younglings came back with Glob Herman, Gentle, Mercury, and the Three-In-One, destroying the Sentinel. Lights]] Regenesis After the Schism, Laurie remained on Utopia but as she wanted to get Idie away from Hope, she went so far as to point a gun at Hope. At that moment Hope started to talk about her father, and after a conversation, Laurie managed to convince Hope to agree to let Idie go with Wolverine. That decision of Hope made Laurie slightly change her mind, and break from Zero's project to take the Mutant Savior down. Trance started to have some feeling for Kenji but was spotted by both him and Hope. Laurie later attended a combat class of Psylocke's with other students. She was also present at the arrival of an alternate Storm (unknown to Laurie) and her fight with Cyclops before both left. The Lights, along with recruit Surge, intercepted Exodus when he was heading to kill Cyclops and confronted Wolverine's X-Men. The call had been sent to the Extinction Team, but the other X-Men were already responding to another crisis, forcing Hope to take only the remaining children. Misinterpreting a light near the Chinese border of Pakistan as a new mutant manifestation, Hope assembled Laurie and the Lights, but when they arrived they found an amnesiac Sebastian Shaw strapped to a suicide bomb. During the explosion No-Girl's tank was damaged leaving her unsustained and exposed. However, Zero acted quickly and created a body for her. The team and Shaw narrowly escaped further injury from Jin Billion and his Butchers. 's machinations]] Trance was revolted by the X-Men's treatment of Shaw upon their return, who was immediately attacked and imprisoned for his past crimes. She also became concerned for Gabriel, due to the fact he burned his life force each time he used his powers. The Lights were soon attacked by Litterbug, Bliss, Dragoness, Random, and Erg, former Morlocks who claimed that all the attention as fighters of mutantkind went to the Lights instead of them. Laurie answered to Dragoness that she was left out because she was an ex-M.L.F. terrorist, launching a fight between the two groups. After Hope stopped the fight using her mimicry powers and her influence over the Lights, Laurie had trouble sleeping through the night. When Zero began to finalize his plans to betray and murder Hope, Trance was reluctant but still furious over Hope's influence on her. She assisted initially to take down Hope without being controlled by Kenji (for weeks Zero had been telepathically and subtly turning Utopians against Hope). When Laurie rebelled, however, she was timely saved by the other Lights and the group engaged in a brawl with the mind-controlled Utopians. Hope and No-Girl combined their powers to kill Zero. During a following debriefing session, Shaw was fully inducted and the group reconciled some of the problems they had been facing. Laurie and Hope in particular succeeded in putting aside their differences. When the Peak VII suffered a massive break-out of alien prisoners, Unit mimicked the signature of a new Light, forcing Hope to separate from her Extinction Team duty to assemble her Lights and go on rescue. Soon realizing the trap, Laurie and the other were teleported by Pixie while under Unit's control, and put to sleep by his powers. Avengers vs. X-Men Hope's Escape When the Avengers invaded Utopia, Hope was handed by Emma Frost to the Lights for them to prevent her from leaving. Laurie was the fourth team member to have her nose broken by Hope, who was furious of the situation. Using her Phoenix power, Hope defeated all of her teammates and Avengers Wolverine and Spider-Man before leaving. ]] Protective Services / The Search for Hope The Lights and their recruits, along with most of the X-Club, were left behind by the X-Men and sent to the Avengers Compound of Los Angeles, school of the Avengers Academy. Hercules proposed to keep up the Avengers vs. X-Men war by throwing Olympic games. Transonic competed against Lightspeed, and slightly lost, but had started the race an instant after her Avenger adversary. Along with most with her teammates, she tried to breakout from the Campus, but were blocked by some of the Avengers students, while other students joined the X-Men side. The arrival of Juston Seyfert and his Sentinel redistributed forces further, much to Laurie's annoyance. ]] Sebastian Shaw escaped his captivity at the Compound and came to help the students. Mistaken as an intended assassin of the X-students, Hazmat blasted him, but was in turn attacked by Transonic. Mettle managed to best her, which launched a new brawl amongst the factions. Finesse and X-23 used their abilities to discover that Shaw wasn't intending to kill the mutants, but help them escape. After a fake battle between the Avengers and X-Men (with Avengers on both sides in order to prevent any suspicion from the faculty), the mutants were free to leave. Laurie decided she wanted to find Hope, to back her up, and settle the tension between them. Both Gabriel and Teon agreed to follow her. ]] The four Lights arrived on Utopia and found a note from Hope stating simply "Sorry. Ask Unit.", leading them to visit the robot in the X-Brig. Unit recounted to them an event from a billion years prior of a planet where he witnessed the rulers' demons cast a spell to stop Evolution. This angered the Phoenix. The spell worked for a time, until a Phoenix Messiah arose and, with five acolytes, she was able to commune with the Phoenix, broke the spell, swept away the Demons, and restarted evolution. Thereafter, Unit grew interested in the Phoenix Force, and desired to see a Phoenix Messiah rise without the means to control the Phoenix (the Lights). Distracted by what to do with this information, Unit used Danger to take Pixie and the rest of the team down, asphyxiating Laurie with a hard light cube around her head. The Lights were left by Danger on a beach under the Golden Gate Bridge, having been implanted with new memories that they had received injuries during their escape of the Avengers Compound. While on the beach they witnessed a burst of light on the Moon, thinking of it as shooting stars or an eclipse, when in fact it was the emergence of the Phoenix Five. Aftermath Hope stayed in touch with Laurie, sending her some letters about her life in a flatscans school. Jean Grey School For Higher Learning At the time of the trip to the Savage Land by Wolverine and the Special Class, Transonic was part of the student roster. She was later seen during Wolverine's speech preceding the burying of a "time capsule". At some point she assaulted Glob Herman as he was bothering her about the fact her costume was simply being naked all the time. She also kept in contact with Prodigy, asking him to join the Jean Grey School, as she was driven mad by the lack of intellectual peers for her there. Helping the Young Avengers In order to battle Mother, Prodigy called for Alex Power and Laurie, who herself called in Jean Grey School students Pixie and Oya. The latter two called for more students as well to support the Young Avengers. Laurie wasn't able to reach Hope. As the last meeting between Mother, Wiccan, and Captain America didn't end well, Hawkeye decreed "Avengers Assemble" to the vast troop of young heroes of the Thin Spandex Line. Soon, an army of alternate Young Avengers were unleashed on Central Park, and Transonic battled a patched-eyed Noh-Varr and an alternate Kate Bishop. Exchanging with Alex Power during the battle, she was troubled by the fact that no adult came to help them, with the Avengers Mansion close by. Alex replied that they were the Avengers for now, before both were taken down by Jeff and Rebbecca Kaplan (Wiccan's parents). The invasion was eventually thwarted by the Young Avengers who were fighting in Mother's dimension. Upon Mother's death, the alternate young Avengers were sent back to her dimension, beaten and restored to their own realms. The young heroes returned home to feast with their allies, Laurie welcoming Prodigy with a hug. Laurie was later present at the after/New Year's party, a thank you from Hawkeye for the help she had offered in the battle, but had to deal with the lack of good behavior from Kid Gladiator, who shouted that he could have dealt with the threat on his own. She was able to escape the uncomfortable situation and took Kubark with her as Kate dealt with her ex-boyfriend Noh-Varr. At the time the Young Avengers left the party (2:05am), she and Rockslide carried Pixie to the Blackbird to a seemingly disapproving Doop, as she had fallen asleep. No More Humans During the No More Humans crisis, Laurie was at the Grey School among the students who witnessed the arrival of other dimension mutant refugees, among them Stonewall of New Amsterdam, coming to them in search of a Sanctuary promised by Raze. She was also present during the Trimegas attack on the school, taking cover and presumably retreating immediately. When Psylocke assembled teams of students to take action against The Future after he wounded two of them, Laurie was present, but not part of the first team sent. With other students, she watched the television coverage of Storm's actions in Santo Marco in favor of the poor and against the government-covered Suncorp society. She participated in a workshop with Beast and other students, creating an instantaneous orbital teleportation link from the power of domesticated Bamfs for the Annual Jean Grey School Science Fair, a contest between Beast's team and then teacher Spider-Man's Special Class. Instants later, she battled the Symbiotes-possessed Brood that came from the portal her team had built. Transonic was at the school when Ororo returned triumphantly from her adventures. She was also seen participating in the school garden work. Transonic was present at the "trial of Henry McCoy", where the X-Men and students of both schools gathered to discuss Beast's tampering with time and genetics, and the danger he was creating for mutants. She was presumably sent to Washington, D.C. along with all the other people present, to hear Cyclops' speech on the Mutant Revolution. M-Pox Transonic was among the mutants who went to Limbo along with the school due to the M-Pox epidemic and was later among the X-Men dispatched to retrieve the mutant Sapna as she was attacked by demons. Sometime after this, she participated in the birthday party of Evan Sabahnur in the ruins of Utopia. Once the M-Pox problem was solved, and mutants and Inhumans ceased the conflicts between them, the school was brought out of Limbo. However, the school was not brought back to Westchester, but rather to Central Park in New York City, where they'd not be hiding anymore. Laurie resumed her studies and was seen among other students on a field trip to an art gallery with Kitty Pryde and Old Man Logan. She was also part of the training game for Eye-Boy. When Monet/Emplate assaulted the School, she was one of the first to be assaulted and drained, along with Anole. X-Men Disassembled Laurie was one of the many mutants that opposed the crazed X-Man from remaking the world in his image. When X-Man realized that his vision of the world would never come about with the X-Men around, X-Man made his enemies vanish in an instant, including Laurie. Age of X-Man Laurie and the others were transported to another plane of existence by X-Man created in an attempt at a utopia where they and all other mutants would be at peace, altering their memories so they wouldn't resist. Laurie was one of a group of mutants who was a follower of En Sabah Nur who, along with Anole, Maggott, Match, and Scripture were engaged in plan to set off an explosion at the Hope Summers Memorial Library in order to end the fake memories that had plagued them. While not seen, Laurie presumably returned to the real world after X-Man allowed the mutants he trapped into his reality to leave. | Powers = Laurie is one of post-M-Day mutant activation's. Her powers include: *'Superhuman Speed' *'Flight:' She can fly at supersonic speeds. **'Shifting Crystal Skin:' Transonic has blue crystalline/scaly skin that possesses reactive properties that change her physical form to grant enhanced maneuverability and/or speed. In a controlled setting, Laurie morphed under high winds and changed consistency. When she flew into the skies with Idie she underwent a remarkable transformation which had her gain more physical characteristics: her body changed shape to become larger and winged (resembling a flying fish) when traveling at high altitudes for more maneuverability and became missile-shaped when traveling at high speeds to become more aerodynamic, though this did not last for long as she had to go back down again. The status of post-M-Day-activated mutant gave her also the following characteristic: *'Lights Bonding:' The Lights were shown to be linked each other, to Hope and to the new activations, with some low level control from Hope over them. They were also affected by the suicide of Zeeshan. That situation was witnessed by Laurie and Kenji, and later by Kitty Pryde. Also, when the Sixth Light activated, all of the Lights were able to sense it. | Abilities = * Laurie has no or few skills in shooting, stating she isn't a "shooty-Canadian". She seemed to have become way more comfortable with weapons now, using some in the field, although she dislikes to do so. * Laurie has proved to have a great general culture and intelligence. & resumes | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Image Inducer | Transportation = Her own flight, X-Men Blackbird, Pixie's teleportation; formerly Siege Courageous | Weapons = Some guns, fire-arms, but reluctant to use those. | Notes = * She received a 1590 on her SAT, even though she was in Vancouver, Canada, where they don't have the SAT. Laurie expressly stated she is Canadian. She was also of interest to the C.S.I.S (Canadian Security Intelligence Service). She is possibly a dual citizen. * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen **Angel = Laurie Tromette **Beast = Teon Macik **Iceman = Idie Okonkwo **Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * Kieron Gillen described her as "the team's Angel. A physically enhanced flyer with a form that's adapted for that purpose. ... she's one of the purer characters on the team: a bookish, emotionally anal girl in chains to her own self-demands has to learn how to fly. She's very much superpower as metaphor for character's emotional struggle. ... She's very much the team's "Captain Sensible" character, stepping in and doing the "Wait, we're going to do what?" when the more foolhardy and headstrong people are thinking they're immortal. * Laurie's costume or naked state seems to be an obsession to some students, who asked twice to have more information about it: ** When asked by Rockslide if she was naked, she answered that she is naked but not "naked-naked''" and that her flesh turns into a costume, of sorts. Rockslide then asked her why she wears anything at all, when she could go like the Thing. Laurie responded the it was the same reason why he does not wear a swimsuit. He then asked her could she "go '''more' naked''," to which she replied that she was not going to demonstrate for him. ** Glob Herman came himself later with that subject as well, asking if her "costume's kinda really just being '''naked', to which she simply assaulted him. | Trivia = * Laurie was probably about 17 or 18 at the time of her mutation, although Cyclops stated she was nineteen-year-old, because she was enrolled in college in Vancouver. However, it is possible that she is a year or two younger because it is also stated that she is extremely intelligent and may have graduated from high school early. It was confirmed by Hope that she was 18 at the time of the Schism. * While in school she wrote a sociology paper entitled ''"The Effect of Post-Human Conflict On The New York Teenager's Worldview", and got an A+ for it. * Laurie hates camping, is scared of hospitals, and although using some, she dislikes the use of guns. * She thought that her parents would be disappointed if she became an X-Man, and that they would want her to be an Avenger or a member of Alpha Flight. Steve Rogers hypothesized that the C.S.I.S (Canadian Security Intelligence Service) was interested in her possibly in order to restore the "depleted" ranks of Alpha Flight. In fact, her mother wanted her to became a doctor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Utopians Category:Flight Category:Rock Body Category:Heroic Age (Event) Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Scarred Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age of X-Man participants